disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare (Aladdin animated series)
'Nightmare: Couldn't save her, could you? Aladdin: You don't scare me, Nightmare. I'll protect Agrabah with my life. Nightmare: Awwww, why must we fight ourselves? Aladdin: Because, it's right. Nightmare: Everyone has something to lose. Fear is the most powerful emotion. Face the awful truth: One man is born a hero, his brother a coward, babies starve, politicians grow fat, holly men are martyred, and junkies grow legion. Why? Let's find out...' Nightmare is a legendary serial killer and the titular antagonist of the Aladdin animated series; as well as the titular antagonist in the TV drama, Once Upon a Time. He was a monstrous killer in real life, and in dreams, a malevolent dream demon who killed his victims in their sleep. He is the son of Mirage, making him the Prince of Morbia. Biography 'Ha! You stink of paranoia.' Nightmare was a young felinoid who lived in Mirage's temple in Morbia, where he seemed to win all of the girls over with his charming and kind personality (taking the form of a human). However, he was merely using this façade to get the girls to trust him enough to lure them down into his room dubbed "Secret Hideout" at the abandoned building where he would torture and sexually abuse them. His favorite girl of them all was Jasmine (when she was a teenager). Eventually, the parents of the girls realized the scratch marks on them (from Nightmare's claws) as well as their odd behavior. The parents refused to let their kids testify in court and they chased Nightmare into the same building where he bordered himself in and all the parents, except Valery, Jasmine's mother, who was the only parent who didn't kill Nightmare, not to mention she was against it, threw torches into the building and this burns the building down. But Mirage saves her son, making the people of Agrabah realize that he had died in the inferno. Years later, Nightmare returns as the dream demon to haunt the now adults who told on him in their dreams to kill them as revenge. Video Game Adaptations Kingdom Hearts: 'Nightmare: I understand you have a family. Sora: Yeah, the one I protect from creeps like you. Nightmare: Oh, so you've met my mother.' In the Kingdom Hearts game, Nightmare is one of the many Disney bosses you have to square off against. To finally face off against Nightmare, return to the city of Agrabah. Travel through the city and at last you will come upon Nightmare's Shadow in Bazaar. Confront the shadow by using the Fire Spells on the shadow to defeat it. After the battle, go to The Sultan's Palace where Nightmare awaits you. He is a dangerous foe, and will utilize Superhuman speed, Pyrokinesis, and Teleportation against you while defending himself with his Invisibility. When his health is depleted, he will Become ethereal and summon one of eight Heartless. He will siphon your soul to regain his health (you have to cure yourself to remain alive), and you must battle him until no more Heartless remain for him to defend. Defeated on the first battle, Nightmare will drag you and your friends to the dream world, there another battle ensues. He will then become a giant demon of his former self, so you will need some quick strategy to take him down. Avoid all his slams by jumping over the shockwaves. While jumping launch Fire Spells at him. Enough fire attacks and he will be stunned. Depending on your distance from him you may want to run up and unload the Fire Surge attack. If you've upgraded this attack, it will really rack up damage. Use the Round Blitz here too if you have it. When he recovers he will launch a wave of tornadoes. Use a Gravity Spell or try your best to dodge. Just repeat this until his first form is done. In his normal form, you must rely on dodging. In and out tactics are your friend. Fire Surge will chip his health away slowly. Do not use fire attacks against him in this form. You'll only get blinded and give him a slight frame to retaliate. Just chip his health away as much as you can. The last part isn't hard at all. Just jump onto floating rocks to reach him and unleash your deadliest fire combos. Repeat this until you finally get the action sequence. Finish the sequence and he's done. Then you and your friends go back to the real world and receive your prize. Disney's INFINITY He is the titular antagonist in The Aladdin Play Set. He and his mother, Mirage, releases Jafar to cause havoc in Agrabah and he also sends out his demons around Agrabah. He appears as one of the bosses of the Play Set. During the fight, you have to use the Zero point energy gauntlet against him to throw pieces of rock at him. Once he's defeated, he vanishes into the dream world. Trivia * His attire resembles Beerus' attire from DragonBall Super. * He is born in Morbia, and grew up there to bring fear into the hearts of men. * He can contact his mother through her crystal ball. * He made an appearance on the Halloween special on the House of Mouse called, "A Nightmare on Mouse Street" (a homage to A Nightmare on Elm Street; directed by Wes Craven). * He also made a CGI appearance on Once Upon a Time, with a more surreal appearance. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Creatures Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Demons Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Siblings Category:Sons